


Fine Dining

by BoldlyMine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyMine/pseuds/BoldlyMine
Summary: Woojin is the manager of a higher end restaurant, the same one YN uses to have her meetings with clients. One night, a risk blows up in her face but at least Woojin was there.





	Fine Dining

He couldn’t remember the last time YN came by. She never came to see him specifically, but she stuck in his mind like they were fond. Maybe it was because of the simple things she did like asking how his day had been when making a reservation or staying behind after her meetings to stack the chairs on the tables with the waitstaff.

YN called the day before to reserve a table for two just before closing time, as per usual, and made sure it was alright for her to arrive a little bit early. Woojin reminded her that she was considered a friend among them; that she could probably get free drinks from the bar if she told the tender who she was. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard her try to stifle a giggle over the phone and told him how that wasn’t a very good business practice.

YN walked in into his restaurant just as he was about to switch entrance shifts. She visibly relaxed once inside from the cold evening air, and Woojin stepped out from behind the podium to greet her.

“May I help you with your coat, miss?” He put on a fake but formal tone, proud to make her laugh even with the littlest things. She nodded and handed him her bag while she unbuttoned the front. As if it were nothing, she took her bag back and let him tug the coat from her shoulders to hang among the others. His breath hitched when he saw her in a black laced open back dress; she’d never dressed so beautifully for her other reservations.

“You look wonderful, YN.” His tone was certain, but he felt conflicted. He wanted to ask what the occasion was, or why she hadn’t dressed this way more often. He had to remind himself it wasn’t his business.

“Thank you Woojin! It’s been in my wardrobe for so long, I figured I should wear it at least once.” It was as if their minds were linked; she answered everything he never asked.

They made small talk as he led her between tables to a small alcove hidden away by a dark curtain. This was her usual spot, perfect for her to make deals and have meetings one on one with her many clients in semi-privacy.

“Can we leave this open for tonight?” She asked hesitantly. Woojin cocked an eyebrow at her but clipped the curtain open without question. YN gently held his forearm before he could step away.

“The client I’m meeting with tonight… He has been less than professional with me.” He could see her growing nervous, even the mention of this Man brought tension to her shoulders.

“Then why are you meeting with him?” It didn’t make sense to him. If someone made her feel this way, why did she make plans to have dinner with him, client or not… Woojin faced her and squeezed her upper arm for support.

“I’ve been having trouble keeping clients, but if this one decides to work with me, then I can make up the difference in income from him alone.” She spoke in a hushed whisper but couldn’t seem to look at his face. She was searching her mind for the exact numbers, convincing herself again that it would be worth it.

“Alright,” There was a small silence between them before he found what to say. “Just holler if you need anything, okay? Do you want me to let the staff know so they can keep an eye out?”

“No, thank you.” She said it before she really gave it any thought. He knew he should probably tell them anyway, but he didn’t want to risk making it a bigger deal than it was. If she trusted him enough to tell him, then he could take responsibility. If something happened, he would take action, that much wasn’t even a question in his mind.

This client of hers was over half an hour late. YN had gotten up to take a shot after the first 20 minutes and was about to get another when she saw him step through the door. He clearly put no effort into looking presentable, a worn leather jacket hung over his shoulders, torn jeans and gym sneakers. Woojin had a bad feeling about him. He refused a handshake and didn’t bother to be led to his table, finding YN like prey and giving no mind to the other guests he passed.

As far as he could tell, their meeting was going fine. Woojin had taken his laptop from his office to the bar, wanting to be around in case something did happen. He hoped the Man wouldn’t think anything of it if he caught Woojin eyeing their table, he looked aggressive as it is and Woojin was not a fighter. 

It was a slow night too begin with, and all the other guests had left. Either it was the emptiness of the dining room or the Man was purposefully getting louder.

The Man had stood up from his chair, knocking it over. YN stood as well, clearly on the defensive. Her bag was beside her, but she didn’t have time to reach for it before the Man put his hands on her forearm, pulling her around the table to his side harshly. Woojin was already halfway across the room.

“You need to leave.” Was all Woojin said, jaw set strong as he held his hand between them like a barrier. The Man merely sneered, leaning to YNs ear and saying something Woojin couldn’t understand. His grip on her loosened, letting bruises take its place. Then he pushed his way out, nearly breaking the glass door as he left. YN stood silently, examining her arm as if it weren’t a real arm at all.

Woojin sighed deeply, gently pushing her fallen dress sleeve up and stepping where that man had stood.

“Are you alright?” Her eyes caught his, and she knew he meant more than physically.

“Yes.” It ghosted past her lips like a secret, and he frowned at the blatant lie.

“Can you wait here while I close?” He asked her, gesturing for her to sit at the bar where his laptop sat open. She nodded silently, no emotion visible on her face or body. As if the tension in her shoulders from before had left with the Man.

Woojin rushed to finish his closing duties with the rest of the waitstaff, letting them know that they were being let off earlier than usual tonight. Finally, Woojin came to collect his laptop last already dressed to leave.

“Ready to head home?” He said extra sweetly for her, catching her attention away from her bruises. She nodded, grabbing her bag and following him to the door. She stood politely while he got her coat from the now empty closet, and held it open for her to wrap in.

“Thank you for taking me home, Woojin.” Her voice was stronger than it was before, and he took some comfort in her strength.

“Who said I was doing that?”

“Ah- I just thought- the Chef sai-“ He giggled as he watched her cheeks go from fearfully dull to cheerily flushed. She playfully slapped his shoulder, grabbing her bag and huffing to the door herself.

The drive to her home wasn’t quiet, or awkward in the slightest. He got the answers he needed too; he was confident that he didn’t need to worry about her safety, she had that much under control, or would take more precautions to do so soon enough. He made small jokes to cheer her up and distract her while she gave him directions. Yn was whipping tears of laughter from her eyes when he pulled into her driveway.

“Should I walk you to your door?” It felt like high school again, dropping his gorgeous prom date off.

“I think I’ll be alright.” She sighed contentedly, hands in her lap like she didn’t want to leave.

“Can I take you out sometime?” Woojin shocked himself as the question left his mouth, but he didn’t dare take it back when she gave a hurried nod. For a moment, they stared at each other. As if what just happened was some shift in the universe. They both burst into giggles, and it felt like harmony.

“I know this wonderful restaurant, the manager is such a hearthrob~” She fell back against the car seat and smiled at him sincerely.

“Maybe you should date him instead,” He joked, rolling his eyes at her. “Now get inside or else you’re paying for my next tank.” Gesturing to the brightly coloured lights of his dashboard. She faked an attitude as she got out of the car, opening the back seat to grab her bag.

“I’ll call you tomorrow okay? We can set everything up.” He sat upright, leaning towards the passenger’s side. 

“I’ll be waiting. Thank you Woojin, truly.” Her voice was soft as silk as she leaned back into the car, faces inches apart

She kissed his cheek as fast as lighting; he swore he even felt sparks. He regretted not getting to walk her to her door; it could have been a picturesque high school drama moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for SVT! Send in something you really want to see written for them and I'll give it a shot! Thank you very much for reading~


End file.
